Sway
by Crimson Passion
Summary: Harry is stuck in the 1970s with the Marauders and Snape. And he's..A SLYTHERIN! Between befriending the marauders, helping his new friend, and unexpected romances, this adventure is sure to be one of his greatest yet. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, opens his eyes to find the blinding white sealing of the Hospital Wing staring back at him. For a moment, he has no idea where he is, what has happened. Then, in a rush of color and sounds it all comes back to him.

Ron and Hermione laying crumpled on the ground, blood and dirt covering their skin, their clothes in tatters. Remus Lupin fending off four Death Eaters. Tonks, falling through the very same veil that Sirius had fallen through. And then Voldemort. Voldemort laughing mercilessly as Harry writhed in pain on the ground at his feet. Voldemort kneeling down beside him, forcing him to look at the death and pain and loss around him. Voldemort telling him it was all his fault. None of this would have happened if it weren't for Harry.

Harry gets shakily to his feet and looks around him. Yes. It was all his fault. It was his fault. His fault. The thought became somewhat of a mantra. But as he turned to face Voldemort he realized that it was not his fault. This man. This man with glowing red eyes and pale white skin. It was this man's fault. All of it. All of his loved one's suffering. The cause of the deaths before him was standing in front of him, smiling a small, malicious smile.

"For the one's who's lives you took. For all of them, down to every last muggle. I do this for them." He whispered, taking out his wand and yelling "Avada Kedavra!" before the other man even had a chance to take out his wand. Harry watched as the man who caused all this suffering and pain, crumpled before him. Two small words killed the man who was said to be the most powerful wizard of all time. A boy of seventeen, with raven hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and a lightening bolt scar, fell to his knees and began to cry silently. He cried because it was finally over. He cried for his Godfather. He cried for his parents. He cried for his friends and the life they could once have had, if the world were fair. He cried for all the families who lost someone close to them. And finally, he cried for himself.

He got up to walk away, towards a new life without his loved ones, though, perhaps it would be a happier one. But before he got two steps he was engulfed in bright green flames, and the world suddenly went black.

Now he was in a soft hospital bed, willing himself not to cry.

"Ah, you're awake then." came an all-to-familiar voice, and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore had survived.

"God Albus you're alive!" He whispered and flung his arms around the older man.

Dumbledore patted him awkwardly on his back before gently pushing him off and regarding him with twinkling blue eyes.

"Ron, Hermione! Remus! Albus are they ok? Did they survive? Ar-" Harry was interrupted by the man before him, holding up his hand in a motion for silence.

"What is your name?" He asked and harry gaped at him, unsure weather he should laugh or cry.

"Excuse me? Don't you...Don't you know who I am?" he asked quietly, disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid not. But, by the sound of it, you know me."

"I'm-I'm Harry. Harry Potter? Don't you remember?" He asked, really willing himself not to cry now.

"Harry Potter? Who are your parents?"

"Lilly Evans and James Potter." Harry said. Dumbledore wouldn't be joking with him like this. Somehow Dumbledore had forgotten him. Then it suddenly struck Harry. "Sir, what year is it?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

"It's the year 1978." he said calmly and Harry groaned loudly.

"May I have your attention please? Thank you. As you will have noticed, the sorting hat is back on his stool in front of myself. The reason for this is: We have a transfer student." At this Harry heard loud whispering echoing throughout the hall. "His name is Michael Crawford and I expect you all to show him the utmost respect, am I understood?" he asked and Harry heard a few mumbles of "Yes sir", before Dumbledore told him to enter.

Harry-no Michael, took a deep breath and entered the hall. He tried not to blush as he heard a group of girls squeal. Of course he couldn't keep his looks, as he was the spitting image of his father, who was sitting just a few feet away from him. But the didn't mean he didn't look fantastic. Instead of the scrawny, messy-haired boy with round glasses and a lightening bold scar, he was a tall boy with a lithe body, long, shiny and smooth black hair with purple streaks (Hey, he had always wanted purple streaks in his hair, now he could have them.), and smooth, somewhat pale skin. He had insisted on keeping his sparkling emerald eyes, of course. He was wearing a pair of tight muggle jeans and a tight black T-shirt until he could get a set of school robes.

He walked swiftly and gracefully toward the sorting hat, and sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

_**Ah, it seems we've met before. Or rather, we will meet in the future. Hmm. I think my future self was right in saying you will do well in Slytherin. No objections this time? Ok then. "Slytherin!" **_

Harry sighed and took off the hat. He just didn't have the heart to argue with the hat this time. If the damn thing wanted to put him in Slytherin, let it. He got up and walked to the Slytherin table, plopping himself down next to a greasy-haired kid, with ghostly pale skin. It took him a moment to realize that the boy he was sitting next to was none other than Severus Snape. He looked over at the boy who was shyly picking at his food and regarded him with interest. Perhaps he could make friends with the future Potions Master. After all, part of the reason he was the way he was was because he hadn't had any friends in school. Maybe he could make life a little bit easier on Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He stopped looking a the now blushing boy and turned to scan the rest of the Hall. The girls were all looking at him like he was a apiece of meat to be fought over and even some of the guys were giving him lustful looks. He turned beautiful Emerald eyes to three sneering boys at the Gryffindor table. He raised one eyebrow questioningly as one of them gave him the finger. That one HAD to be Sirius. He thought to himself as the other boys sniggered appreciatively. When he didn't retaliate to Sirius' antics, Sirius began shooting hexes at him from under the table. Harry realized with amusement that the hex Sirius was sending at him was one of the ones he had used multiple times on Draco. He easily blocked them without even lifting his wand and rolled his eyes at the other teen. Sirius got a bit miffed and was about to send another hex his way, when Harry thought "Acio Wand" and Sirius' wand came flying out of his hand towards Harry. Harry caught it lazily and got up. He walked gracefully and slowly towards the Gryffindor table and stopped just in front of Sirius who was looking as if he was about to combust.

"Your childish pranks are stupid and un-appreciated. I did nothing to you. I've been here five miniuts and you've already sent a total of twenty-five hexes my way. Save your judgement for when you have actually had some semblance of an intelligent conversation with me." Harry said, handing Sirius back his wand. He then had a very wicked and Slytherin like thought and lent down so his lips were level with Sirius' ear. "And the spell would be a lot more effective if you moved your wand a quarter to the right after the left swish. You're not the only one well versed in curses for your enemies, Padfoot." He whispered the last word, his hot breath brushing over Sirius' ear teasingly. He then straightened out and waved to the other two, smiling in satisfaction at the shocked and bemused look on Sirius' face.

Michael lay on his bed, arms pillowing his head, staring sadly at the sealing. He was not acting himself. He should be trying to be-friend his parents and godfathers, not make them his mortal enemies. But it hurt. God did it hurt. He looked at his father sitting there with Sirius and Peter, smiling happily while Remus read silently through a book next to them and he just wanted to die right then and there. He didn't want to have to see them living such blissful and happy lives, with the knowledge that they all only had but a few years to live. Well, Remus and Petigrew might live to die of old age. God I hope Remus is alive. He somehow kept coming back to that thought. Remus was the only person he had had left before he got sucked back into the past. Ron and Hermione were most likely dead, Draco had fled the country before he was forced to join the Death Eaters, Sirius and Tonks were lost to the Veil, All he had was Remus and Dumbledore. And Albus was old. Harry knew, somewhere deep inside himself that the Headmaster wasn't going to last a lot longer. Maybe 10 more years.

Harry was suddenly brought back from his musings as the door to his dormitory opened and Severus Snape walked in, looking shy and quiet as ever. "Hello Severus." he said quietly and Severus nodded his acknowledgment. Harry suddenly realized that this wasn't the future. His mother, and father, and Sirius, and Remus were all alive and well and the only thing he currently had to worry about were his NEWTs. By the sound of things Dumbledore had no idea how to get him back to the future. So he was stuck here. He had a new life. He should make the best of it. There was no reason to sulk and be sad about the one's you've lost when they were all standing happily and healthily in front of you.

"What's the matter, Snivvily? Lost your wand?" Michael heard the distinct sound of his father's voice and walked around the corner to see Severus hanging from his ankle, his pants down, revealing a pair of white underwear.

"Put him down, Potter." It felt strange calling someone his own name.

"Are you gonna make me, Crawford?" He sneered and Michael rolled his eyes.

"If I must." He retorted and James' nostrils flared. "Honestly, what is the point of all this? What did Severus ever do to you? I know this is mostly because of that whole 'Slytherin vs. Gryffindor' thing and it's stupid. Gryfindors are NOT perfect little angels, obviously, and Slytherins are NOT slimy evil little gits. Perhaps those rules apply to some people but not all. Stop being childish. You know, you'll never get Lilly's attention if you keep acting like such a little two-year-old." Michael said and James promptly dropped Severus. Harry caught him with his wand just before he hit the ground. He helped him up and was surprised to hear and small "thank you" before the boy ran off to the dungeons.

"Listen Crawford I don't know how you know so much about us but-" James began but Michael cut him off.

"Don't threaten me _Prongs_." he said, stressing the name. "And put your wand down Padfoot. You too Wormtail." He added without looking at the other two. "Honestly the only mature Marauder here is Moony over there. Though I suggest you attempt to gain more control over your friends, you'll regret it later if you don't." He said, looking at a rather startled Moony.

"You-" He began but Harry cut him off, walking over to the quartet and kneeling down next to the werewolf. "Yes, I know about the map, and I know about your secret." He said and was about to tell him not to worry, that he wouldn't tell anyone, when he felt himself being yanked back by his robes. He then found himself down on the ground with Sirius, and James both pointing their wands at his throat. "I swear to god if you tell anyone-" Sirius snarled and Michael rolled his eyes again. "I'm not-"

"What do you want from us?" Remus said quietly and all three boys turned to look at the resigned looking werewolf behind them.

"Nothing, Remus. I want nothing from you. If I wanted something from you I would think of a better way to get it than blackmail." He said, getting up and turning to leave. "You can put your wands down. There is no need to threaten me. I will not tell anyone, I never planned to. In fact I would like nothing more than to gain your friendship. Of course I know that's not going to happen, but I want it to." and with that he walked after Severus towards the dungeons, leaving a shocked group of Marauders in his wake.

_**So how was it? **__**R&R please! I'd love to know what you think..**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ok Sev?" Michael asked when he walked back into his room. Severus was sitting on his bed looking decidedly worse for wear.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone.." was the whispered answer and Michael rolled his eyes. Typical Severus. He walked over to the pale boy and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Severus I'm only trying to be your friend. Stop trying to push everyone away from you. Not all people are like Sirius and James." he said, putting his arm around Severus' shoulder. To his utter amazement, Severus leaned into him and started to...cry? After getting over the initial shock of having his stony Potions professor crying on his shoulder, Michael wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, whispering soothing words to him and stroking his mass of messy black hair. He was used to people breaking down on him, it had happened so often during the war that it was now expected, but Severus? No, this isn't the Potions Master that hates you with a passion. This is a young boy who has never been loved, who has never been shown compassion of any kind.

"I-It's just so hard. All I ever wanted was to fit in with them, but all they do is mock and ridicule me. I just want a friend." He whispered into the crook of Michael's neck and Michael smiled.

"I'll be your friend. You just have to let me in. I'm not going to hurt you, you need to trust me." Michael whispered soothingly and Severus began to cry harder, gripping onto Michael's shirt as if he was the last person in the world and would disappear if he let go.

Michael walked into the Great Hall the next day, his arm draped protectively around Severus' shoulder, glaring at anyone who dared to threaten his new friend (i.e. Sirius and James). Severus was looking shyly at his shoes, trying hard not to blush from all the stares they were getting. Michael plopped down at the end of the table, pulling Severus down next to him and smiling brightly. Severus' eyes grew to the size of saucers when Michael began piling pancakes and strawberries and whipped cream onto both of their plates. "Look you half-starved little scare crow, you're my friend now and I'm gonna fatten you up if it's the last thing I do." Michael said, smirking evilly, then digging into his own mountain of food. At first Severus just picked at it lamely, but after awhile he began to scarf it down as if he had never eaten before in his life .Michael smiled and poured him a glass of pumpkin juice to wash it down with.

Michael watched Severus thoughtfully as he scarfed down his food. He's not to bad looking. I'll bet with a little help from me the girls will be all over him..he thought, then smiled and began to finish off the sticky mountain of white and red that was his breakfast.

When Severus had finished his third helping of breakfast, Michael got up and yanked the pale boy up with him. "Come on, I have an idea." He said, taking his hand and dragging him out of the hall, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

When Michael walked proudly into his Potions class, dragging Severus behind him, he smiled in satisfaction at the gasps that echoed throughout the room. He thought he had done rather well and the silence in the room only proved him right. Severus was now only about an inch shorter than Michael himself, his hair was no longer the greasy black mess that it had once been, but a shining raven color that turned blue in the sunlight. It was thick and wavy, falling to his shoulders gracefully. Michael had shrunk his nose so that it was a normal size. (A/N: Hey, everyone always said he had an abnormally large nose...) His skin was still pale, but instead of the clammy white, it was now a creamy color. All-in-all Michael was pretty proud of his work. All of the changes were permanent and when he tried to remember his Professor as he used to be, he saw a handsome man in the place of the decidedly ugly one that had once been there. So he had changed the future after all. He thought with a smirk. Dumbledore was going to kill him..

"Snivvily!" James asked, bemused.

"It's Severus, Potter." Michael said, rolling his eyes at the shock that was plainly visible on James' face and pulling Severus into a seat at the back of the class. Sirius was also staring at them in shock, as was the rest of the student body. Michael raised an eyebrow and smirked the trade-mark Slytherin smirk. "My boy cleans up nicely, doesn't he?" Michael asked, looking proudly at the blushing boy beside him. "Michael!" Severus whispered pleadingly. "Sev you really need to take care of that confidence issue. Stop being embarrassed. Look it. You've shocked and awed the whole seventh year potions class into silence, simply by walking into the room. Even Potter and Black don't have anything to say!" Michael said, placing an arm around Severus' shoulder. Severus smiled shyly and was about to answer when the Potions Professor walked in.

Michael couldn't believe the progress he had made in just a couple of days. But, then again, he had always been able to accomplish great things in a short amount of time, be it socially or magically. He was Harry Potter, after all.

Michael smiled to himself and made his way out to the quidditch pitch with a borrowed broom slung over his shoulder. He was just about to walk out onto the grounds when he felt two pairs of strong hands dragging him into a nearby empty classroom, where he was thrown up against the wall, a hand at his throat. "Who are you?" A fierce voice whispered and Michael smiled at his future Godfather. "Michael Crawford" he said simply, knowing it would seriously peeve the other boy off. "Don't get smart with me! How do you know so much about us? No one knows about Remus, or the map except ourselves! How do you know?" He snarled and Michael laughed. "I can read your minds." he said, which was actually true. Snape had taught him how to a year ago. It had taken forever to learn, though it was worth it. "Oh ha ha. Veeeery funny Crawford. The truth!"

"I AM telling the truth you twit! I can read your minds, though not very much. I only catch little things every once in awhile. Your minds are pretty well blocked. For instance, a different word just crossed across each of your minds. Remus, you just thought 'Beautiful' I'm flattered, really, but you're pretty damn beautiful yourself." He said winking at the werewolf hiding in the shadows. "Sirius just thought 'Sexy'. Man I'm really a hit with you guys, aren't I? And James, you just though 'Liar'. Oh you CAN'T be serious.." he said, looking at Peter. "Petigrew just thought 'Cheese'" Michael finished, nearly falling to the floor laughing. The four Marauders all looked at each other and gave shy nods of approval. Sirius let go of the still sniggering Michael and stepped back, chuckling a little despite himself.

"So you're...you and Sni-Severus, you're-?" Remus stuttered from the corner and Michael gave a great bark of laughter that strangely enough, reminded the Marauders of Sirius.

"No, me and Sev are NOT a couple!" Michael said, exasperated. Suddenly there was a tug at his ankle and Michael looked down to see Padfoot chewing on his pants. Padfoot looked up at him and bared his hackles, obviously hoping to scare Michael, but Michael merely rolled his eyes and two seconds later there was a great black panther with sparkling emerald eyes in his place, swishing it's tail and purring slightly. The other Marauders all gasped and Padfoot gave a bark of approval. Michael crouched down and growled a little before pouncing playfully on the great black dog in front of him. Padfoot and Michael began to roll around, fighting playfully. He had been accepted! They didn't hate him anymore! He was playing with his Godfather like he used to before Sirius had fallen through the veil! God was he happy.

_**Ok so second Chappie. A lot is happening, I know. Tell me what ya think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly four weeks since Michael had made friends with the Marauders. Severus was now a right cocky bastard, but he was happy. No one picked on him anymore, at least, and he was still nice to Michael. Sirius, Remus and James were spending as much time as possible with them, and Peter was spending as much time as possible away from them. All-in-all, Michael had no complaints. That is, until Dumbledore decided to have a school dance.

"What IS it with this old man and dances! Did you know, he's had THREE already this year!" Sirius ranted, walking out of the Great Hall.

"Three?" Michael asked, exasperated.

"Yes, three." Severus said, coming up behind them. "Speaking of which," He added, pushing Sirius out of the way so he could get next to Michael. "Know who you're going with yet?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Michael's waist, winking suggestively. Michael just rolled his eyes and pushed off his arm, completely missing Sirius and Remus' growls and glares, in the general direction of Severus.

"I'm not going with anyone, Sev. I'm just going to dance with anyone who asks."

"Fine, be that way." Severus replied, sulking.

The dance was there in no time. Michael was up in his dorm, pulling his hair back into a crimson red ribbon, to match his robes. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror, then nodded and walked out to meet his date.

"Oh, Michael! You look fantastic!" Brian said, kissing him on the cheek and taking his arm. Michael just smiled and lead the way out of the common room. Severus was going to kill him.

"No date, huh?" Severus asked, glaring at Brian, and Michael laughed.

"So? I changed my mind. And I'm still going to dance with anyone who asks." he said, and quickly walked away before Sev. Had the chance to ask him to dance. He didn't want to dance with Sev. He liked him, but Sev was now the school "play boy", and he didn't want to get caught up in that. He let Brian go dance with some fifth year and sat at a table, watching all the couples dancing and having a good time.

He was just about to get up and leave when he was tapped on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" asked Sirius and Michael smiled, turning around and nodding. He took Sirius' hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor, just as a rather pleasant rhythm started up. Sirius bowed and Michael bowed back. He was suddenly very glad he had taken those dancing lessons after his fourth year disaster. He wrapped his arm right around Sirius' waist and took Sirius' left hand in his.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me swayLike a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Back step, front step. Two back steps, one left step, spin. Michael suddenly found himself lost in Sirius' eyes, almost forgetting what he was doing. Thankfully, he stopped himself before he had yet another dancing disaster.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Right step, two front steps, two back steps. When did his eyes start looking like that? Michael thought as he spun Sirius' away from him and pulled him back into his arms so his back was against his chest. He spun him out again. Then brought him back in, but much much closer this time, bringing his arm back around his waist.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_

Michael dipped Sirius, and pulled him back up, never once breaking eye contact. Spin out, spin in, side step, front step, back step, another dip. Why does it seem as if my heart has suddenly stopped beating? Michael though, as Sirius continued to draw closer still with every spin, or dip.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

He suddenly found that his hand was MUCH lower than what it had started at, and quickly brought it back up, blushing, but seeing the look of disappointment on Sirius' face, he brought it slowly back down. Searching his eyes fro any note of disapproval, when he saw none, he smiled and placed his hand just above Sirius'..er..well I guess "Bum" is as good a word as any, and pulling him closer so he was flush against him.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only youOnly you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Back step, left step, back step, two front steps. They're hips grinded together pleasantly with every movement, and Michael almost felt himself pur. Neither of them noticed that everyone in the hall was watching them.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

When marimba start to play  
Hold me close, makes me sway  
Like an ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Michael suddenly stopped them and cupped Sirius' face in his left hand. Sirius nuzzled his hand, before Michael pulled him closer, kissing him gently.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Suddenly wiled applause broke out in the hall and Michael ans Sirius broke apart, staring in shock and horror at everyone in the circle around them.

_**Ok I HAD to put this chapter, I was listening to this song and the idea sorta...came to me..oh and this doesn't end very soon. We still have a jelous marauder and a jelous potions professor to deal with, and much much more nods R&R please . **_


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I like . . . got reviews! I'm told we're not aloud to reply to our reviews in the chapters, but I just wanted to thank all of you! So, I will reply. If they wanna kick me off, then let them!

mingingbent: w00t! My very first review! huggles I'm glad you like it!

HarrySlytherinson: But of course. That's what I'm doing.

Darth Granger: The reviews ran away! Aaahhh! Oh, and the long hair is yummy, isn't it? Gotta love it! The song is "Sway" by Michael Bauble . . . or something like that. His last name is really difficult . . .

Les Lapins Mauvais: Thanks! May take awhile but I WILL finish it! Promise!

OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles: First off, LOVE the name lol. And the rest is coming! Promise!

Ok, so now that that's done with :hurriedly types next chapter before she gets thrown off:

He couldn't believe it! He had just kissed his godfather! His GODFATHER! Sirius. Sirius Black. His best friend and his GODFATHER!

He looked around at all the people around them smiling and clapping and a slow small smile crept across his face as Sirius took a bow, grinning like the cat that got the cream. He wasn't Harry anymore. He was Michael. And Sirius was NOT Michael's godfather.

His small smile turned into a wide grin and he pulled Sirius to his chest and brought his lips down on Sirius's sweet mouth. The applause grew louder and they both grinned into the kiss.

Neither of them noticed the glares they were receiving from two of the dark corners of the room.

:Hp/Sb:Hp/Ss:Hp/Rl:Hp/Dm:Hp/Lm:

"Did you hear about that new kid?"

"Ya, the one that got sorted to Slytherin this morning?"

"Ya! I saw him!"

"No way! What's he look like?"

"He's gorgeous! That's the only way I can describe him!"

Michael and Sirius generally ignored these comments as people passed by their cozy spot by the lake. They were too absorbed in each other to notice anyway.

James noticed though, and he was quite intrigues. To say the least. Two transfer students in one year? That was odd. As far as he knew there had never been a transfer student in the history of Hogwarts.

Of course Hogwarts had a rather long history so no one could really be sure.

He wondered what this new kid was like. Normally he would say he was probably a sniveling little git like the rest of the Slytherin population but Michael had put an end to that sort of thinking.

James turned to Michael to talk to him, only to find him kissing Sirius like the world was about to end. He smirked and turned to Remus to talk to him, only to find him glaring daggers at Sirius and Michael and his smirk turned to a frown. He turned to Severus only to find him in much the same state as Remus. James rolled his eyes and turned back to his book "Quidditch through the ages."

"Potter! What ARE you doing!" came a very unfamiliar drawl and James looked up to see a very pretty and feminine boy with platinum blonde hair and white creamy skin, and stormy, grey eyes.

"I'm reading a book, might I ask who you are?" James replied, taking in the entire boy at once.

"I wasn't talking to you! I don't even know who you are!" The boy snarled and James gaped.

"Well I'm the only Potter around here so I can't imagine whom you'd be talking to." James drawled.

"Correction THAT," The boy said, but stopped mid-sentence, a look of realization dawning on his face "I was talking to that boy over there, the one sucking face with that other boy! Where you got the idea that I said "Potter" is completely beyond me." Drawled the boy, crossing his arms and glaring.

James rolled his eyes "Whatever you say love." He smirked and turned to Michael and Sirius "Oy! Crawford!" He yelled. Michael and Sirius ignored him and continued to grope each other like their lives depended on it. "Oy! Can you stop eating each other's faces for like five miniuts!" He said and Michael just rolled over on top of Sirius and started sucking at his neck. "Oh for the love of" He said and muttered a spell, sending a shock of ice cold water at the boys. He smiled in satisfaction when he got two startled yelps and them both jumped apart.

"What'dya do that for James!" They both yelled and James smirked some more.

"Well if you'd just have listened this wouldn't have occurred, now would it?" he said, smirking still.

"Why I oughta wipe that smirk right off your face potter!" Michael growled and was about to lunge at James when the new boy cleared his throat.

Michael looked over at the boy and his eyes grew wide and any playful nature that was in his demeanor disappeared. "Draco?" He whispered and the boy smirked.

"The one and only!" he said with a bow and Michael glared.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled and Draco smirked.

"Why, getting an education, of course!" He smirked. "Now if I could steal you away from your.." Draco looked Sirius up and down, scrutinizing him "Friend for a moment." He finished and Sirius glared.

Michael looked to Sirius, then back to Draco, then back to Sirius. "Fine. Just don't try anything funny." He sighed and got up to follow him, taking off his shirt and ringing it out as he went, smirking at the wolf-whistles he got from Sirius.

Instead of putting his shirt back on, he slung it over his shoulder, shaking his butt a little to put on a show for Sirius.

"Crawford! That's disgusting! My eyes! They burn!" James joked and Michael could hear Sirius hitting him over the head.

Michael followed Draco until they were out of ear and eyeshot of anyone on the premises. He leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms, his pale flesh and taught muscles shining brilliantly in the sunlight. "How did you know I was here?" he said calculatingly.

"Easy. Bellatrix sent you here and all I had to do was . . . convince her . . . to tell me where she had put you." He said, shrugging.

"And I suppose you've come here to kill me off? Avenge your master? All of that?" he said, smirking.

"No. That's not it at all." Draco replied, stepping closer to Michael and running his fingers over his cheek. "I merely came back to collect you. We are missing our savior in our time.." He breathed in Michael's ear and Michael felt his eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly he realized what was going on and pushed Draco off "No! Get away from me! You've come to kill me! Or to take me back to the rest of Voldemort's lap dogs! Get away! You stupid son of a" His rant was interrupted by a swift punch to the stomach.

"Don't you DARE talk ill about my mother! Or me! Don't catagorize us with those animals! We serve no one but ourselves!" He snarled as Michael coughed and spluttered.

"Don't lie to me! I know you served that ass hole! I know you did! You can't lie to me!" He yelled and Draco snarled, slamming him up against the wall and pulling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal pale, creamy, yet unmarked flesh.

"Do you see anything! Do you see anything but skin here? Do you?" He screamed and Michael gaped.

"I-I-I mean you-and- I'm sorry. Michael decided and looked down, ashamed.

"It's alright. Now, we have to get back to our time. Come on. I can take you." Draco whispered and pulled Michael's chin up to look at him.

Michael's eyes grew wide and he pulled away. "No! No! I will not leave! There is nothing for me there! Nothing! I will not go back! Ever!" He yelled, shaking his head vigorously.

"But you have to! What is there here for you? Your lover? He's your godfather Harry! You can't be with him! How long do you think it will be before Dumbledore realizes how much you're changing the future and locks you away? How do you think Black will feel once you get put away? Not knowing where you've gone, what's happened to you? You'll break his heart if you don't leave his life now. If you break his heart, how much do you think your future will change? It'd be like a giant chain-reaction! He wouldn't be Black as you know him. Do you want him to change? Do you want him to suffer more than he already has to?" Draco whispered the last part, caressing Harry's cheek.

For a moment Harry leaned into the touch, but he suddenly pulled away, seemingly more angry than before. "My name is NOT Harry Potter! I'm Michael Crawford!" he yelled, tears stinging his eyes "I don't even know what you're talking about! I'm Michael! Michael!" he slid down the wall, barring his face in his hands, sobbing "Not Harry...Michael.." he whispered, still sobbing.

Draco leant down and wrapped his arm around Harry's back. "Shhh it's ok love, it's ok. Calm down. It'll all be ok." he cooed and a thought suddenly struck Harry.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, sniffing.

Draco smiled "Father is dead, Voldemort is dead. I have no one to fear and I no longer have a grudge against you. Would you prefer I go back to being like my old self? Because I can if that's what you really want. Eh, Potty?" he said, smirking and Harry laughed. "So, are you ready to go back with me?" Draco asked and Harry frowned.

"I can't. . ." he said, looking down. "I can't go back. There are too many memories...Ron, Hermione, Sirius...all of them are dead, Draco! All of them...I can't go back...at least not yet. I couldn't handle it..."

"Ok," Draco said after a moment of silence. "I'll wait until you're ready, alright?" He said and Harry looked up at him, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Really? Promise?" He said and Draco smiled a very kind and un-Draco-like smile.

"I promise." He said and pulled Harry close in a comforting hug.


End file.
